Secrets
by rkbadass
Summary: Bella is a young adult living with her best friend. Right next to her the Cullen brothers and sisters are living in peace. But one Cullen, Edward, is weird. In a sexy, scary, dark way. Edward is Bella's boss. They all look ordinary but they have a secret. Everyone has a secret. Will Bella find out? Will she like it? Is it just one secret or there are more?
1. Chapter 1

**Bella POV:**

„Oh shit!", I screamed at myself when I dropped the hot black coffee on my white t-shirt. I am so gonna be late! I run fast, back to my bedroom. I pulled the first shirt my hands touched. I mean come on! I was wearing blue jeans and black All Star. Everything was gonna match.

„Bella? Are you still here?", my good friend Angela yelled at me, when she saw me while going to the bathroom. She just woke up.

„Yes, yes, yes, I know!", I told her and quickly grabbed my backpack and run past her. I gave her a kiss on the cheek and left our apartment. I needed to be at work...10 minutes ago, and I just remembered that I hadn't filled my car with gas. Perfect. Just perfect!

I was just sitting there looking at my car frozen. What am I going to do? How am I gonna get to the office? Think Bella, think.

Another 2 minutes passed and I had nothing, but...wait a minute...Is that Alice's car? Is she home? I din't have time to think. I just run to her front door, stepping on some of her garden flowers on the way.

I knocked on the door 3 times in a row. „Easy, easy there", I hear her yelling from inside.

„Come on Alice, opne up!"

„Yes, yes", she said behing her closed door and she opnes it quickly. „What is going on? Are you ok?"

I try hard to hold my giggles. She must have been in bed. Her hair is a mess. She was wearing a red Kimono and she had forgotten to wear both sleeves.

„Um, I'm late and I don't have any gas in my car. I need a ride to work".

„Oh, no, no, no. Edward is not going to like that Bella. You know it", she said waving her head from left to right.

„Please! Please! He'll not find out", I pleaded her.

„You know he is weird Bells. He always checks the miles on the engine and he doesn't like his employees to have any kind of relationship with his family".

I try to give her my 'puppy eyes' I have not yet master it, but it'll work.

„Oh for God's sake. Wait", she tells me and goes inside the house again.

5 minues later, she is back, looking decent and with her car keys in her hand.

„If he ever finds out, I'm gonna say you threatened me".

I smile at her while nodding in agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella's POV:**

While we were in the car I couldn't help but notice that she's not in her casual happy mood.

„Alice, ok. Don't be like that. If you are _that _uncomfortable, just pull over and I'll take a cab or something", I say to her looking at her weird expression. But God was she beautiful. She just woke up before, 20 minutes and looks like a freaking model.

„No, it's not that", her eyes are on the road.

„So, what si it?"

„I'm afraid Jasper is going to be mad at me..."

„For what?"

The moment I ask her, she rolled her eyes. She wished I hadn't ask for sure. What is the matter with me. Asking all these personal question like it's my business.

„Well, you see...we were having sex the time you got to my front door and I...I..."

„You what Alice? And did you just said you were having sex? Oh! That explains the hair. And oh my God! I'm so sorry Alice!"

„You're forgiven, but I'm not sure I'll be".

„Speak!"

„Well, I kinda...I kinda left him handcuffed on the bed".

„You..y-you left him...", I tried to hold my laughter but I failed. I laughed so hard picturing the image that I aslmost cried.

„Ok, it's not that funny!", she said and she started to laugh with me.

After a few minutes we arrived. She was driving like a maniac! She left me one block away from the office.

„Don't tell Edward a word!", she said, and literally made me swear. I closed the door and she drove away fast.

My heart started to beat so fast that I wonder how it menaged to stay in my chest. He's not going to find out...how will he find out if I don't tell him? Alice is a good liar. All I have to do is keep my mouth shut.

I push the front doors of the building letting myself in. I don't do one step and Rosalie, Edward's step-sister calls my name.

„Isabella, Mr. Cullen wants you in his office ASAP!", she is majestic. She is blonde and pale. So pale. All of them are. And her skin is like silk. She is wearing a blue navy knee lenght skirt and a white shirt with black button and on top of it a blue navy jacket. On her neck a red scarf.

I let her paint her nails while I press the button to the elevator. In seconds it arrives and my heart is about to explode. Oh my God. Please don't kick me out. I need this job, I think to myself.

I preyy the number 19 and I wait while it takes me to the highest floor of the building.

When I arrive, the doors open automatically, and I step out, feeling a little dizzy. Right in front of me, two extra big, dark wooden doors. They much be so heavy!

I just stand there, taking deep breaths trying to calm myself. Before I know it, I feel a tap on my shoulder. Oh my God! I think to myself before opening my eyes. I have lost the track of time!

I open my eyes and there he is. With his dark blue tuxedo staring at me. His copper gorgeous hair all messed up in the most sexy way. His yellow brown eyes...warm like warm butter, melting me. He's out of this world.

„Would you mind coming in?", he says taking his eyes away from me and extending his arm, inviting me in his office. Suddenly my daydreaming comes to an end. What does he want from me? Did he find out that I hang out with his sister? How? Did I do something wrong?

„I must say", he says to me, his back turned to me while I follow him inside his office,"these jeans make your behind look...amazing".

What...did...he...just...WHAT?


	3. Chapter 3

Hi I just want to say I'm sorry that some chapters are short, but I'll try and make them a little longer.

**Bella's POV:**

„Please sit", he told me relaxed. He was relaxed, yes...but after his last sentence my heart was so close to stop beating. I followed his order and took a sit in one of the two big white leather chairs that were in frornt of his mahogony desk. The whole romm ha d a scent of fresh chopped wood and sweet perfume.

„I noticed that you cam ein late today. I was wondering why was that?", he asked, while taking care of a pile of posts that were spread on his desk.

„Umm," I started, bitting my lip,"I forgot to put gas in my car so I had to find a ride".

„And did you?", he asked me, suddenly looking staright into my eyes. He was stunning.

„Umm..", again lip bitting. As like and answer he licked his lips in the most sexy way. His eyes on mine"Yes, I did".

„You took a cab? A bus?"

„Nope"

„Nope?", he said rolling his eyes,"can you speak correctly?"

That was like a punch. What, he had never heard the word nope? Did he just call me stupid in a polite way?

„What did I say?", I asked him.

„You said nope. I'm your boss, not your family neither your friend. Don't use that language with me".

„Excuse me", was all I could come up with.

„That's better", he said while standing up. He scoffed and started walking back and forth behind my chair. I started to play nervously with my fingers, playing with my hair.

„So...", he said after a while.

„So...", I repeated.

„How long are you willing to lie in my face", he raised hiw eyebrow, and stood in front of me. He placed his hands in both arms of my chair, lowering his head to be in the same height of my face. I could smell his breath. Mint. Cold. Refreshing.

„What are you talking about?", I asked, trying to ignore his gorgeous face that was just an inch away from mine.

„Did you or did you not some here with my sister Alice?"

„Umm...Um...", how the did he knew? Was he at his window watching when all his employees are coming to work? Is this kind of a hobby? How much more weird could he be? At that time he touched my lower lip with his finger and gently released it from my teeth.

„Don't do that", he said in a calm voice. His face still inches away from mine. I just sat there quiet. „Answer my question", I was looking at him straight into his eyes. What I found there was very pleasing. Passion, love, lust, secrets. Okay the serets thing was not very pleasing, but still...

„I can't answer that".

He snapped, pulling his hands away from the chair and rolled his eyes again as he practically threw himself at the other corener of the room. What the heck happened now? He looked...scared. His eyes instantly went a tone darker. How was that possible?

„I have to get out of here", he said, breathing like he needed air, while all the windows were cracked.

„Meet me tonight, At Elle's bar. Alone...and Miss Swan?"

„Yes?"

„Don't ever, and I mean _ever _do that agin! Never associate with my family for any reason!"

With that being said he stormed out of the room. His hand on his mouth.

Holding back and that urge that I wasn't able to understand, and then it hit me;

Did my weird, but oh so God so sexy boss asked me out? Actually the right thing would be 'demanded that we go out together'. And did I accept that with my silence?

Do I actually am gonna go out with my boss tonight?


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella's POV:**

The work day is over and I'm at the parking lot trying to think over the events that have happened today; first, my boss is weird, well that's not anything new. Second, I agreed to go on a date with him, but by not answering at all. Okay, let's be honest here, he didn't ask for it, he just said it like my 'yes' wasn't needed. Third, he doesn't like _any _relationship his employees have with his family...I can't understand that, I mean, I've never ever been a boss of a guge company bfore, so yeah, I can't understand it. And last, but not least, my jeans make my behing look _amazing._

I believe that inappropriate of him to say something like that, just as much it's inappropriate to go on a date with his employee. It's not that I don't wanna go, but someone _that _sexy and gorgeous has never noticed me before.

The time passes and I'm still at the parking lot. My first thought was to take a cab and go home, but then I realized how far away my job is from my house, so I better not do it. Alice is off limits, so I call Angela. She's not happy, because she doesn't like to drive, but I asked her to fill my car with gas so I can drive back home and not her.

After half an hour she's here. I hop in my red pick-up truck and feel home. I take the drivers seat and start the engine. While driving I told Angela everything that has happened today.

„Well, yes it is strange, but he is smoking hot, so you have to go", she says with an expression I can't fathom.

„What good can possibly come from this? He's my boss. We are not allowed to have any kind of relationship. It was in the conract rules", I reply to her, my eyes on the road.

„Has he given you any signs that he wants you? No, so maybe he wants to promote you, and between you and me, that'd be a good thing he doesn't like you, becasue, come on, that dude _is _weird".

After a while we arrive home. After I ate some leftover pizza and go to the bathroom to take a shower.

„Don't forget to shave!", yelled Angella from the living room,"better safe than sorry".

I blush, but I couldn't lie to myself. I so wanted to shave...I wanted to much for him to take me to him tonight. I so wanted him.

„Oh my God! You look amazing! Different!", Angela said to me. The truth is, that make up did miracles. Angla who made me her canvas, used a black eyeliner to draw a narrow line on my upper eyelid. Black mascara on top eyelashes and on my lower eyelid she just used a very little amount of soft blue eye pencil.

„And for the last touch...tadaaa!", she sang while applying red lipstick to my lips. When she finished I stand up and went to the mirros. What I saw there was pleasing, I may not be beautiful, amazing, but right now I was pretty.

We were going to Elle's bar, so I kept the clothing casual. Skinny black jeans with red Convers and a button down shirt the color of ice blue.

Angela gave me some of her dating tips and I was off to go. I smiled to her and said to wish me good luck, and cloosed the door behind me. I walked to where I had parked my car and in the realisation of what I was doing and I was bout to meet ith, my heart starting to beat so fast and so hard, it almost hurt my chest. I took some deep breaths and hopped in the drivers seat. The negine started at the second try.

* * *

I could not drive well. I kept looking myself at the mirror, wishing not to start sweating. Thankfully after 20 minutes I was at my destination. 'Here weo go' I thought to myself and pushed myself out of the car. I gave the keys to the boy to park it and I went in. It had a lot of people in here, it kinda scary.

When I opened the front door, everyone inside turned their heads and looked at me. My heart stopped, and I din't like the attention, I never did. So my feet just froze there in lace. After 5 seconds everybody would have stopped starring at me, but I was so nervous that I couldn't raise my eyes to find out.

That is when I felt a touch, in the temperature of the ice on my hand.

„Come", I hear his voice and my feet started moving forward.

After some seconds we were at his table.

„You're late again", he told me.

„Nope", we weren't at work now, so this kind of language was ok.

„Fair enough", he smiled back. Amile made of unicorns and rainbows. How can a person be so good looking? „How are you?", he asked me.

„Fine".

„You don't want to be here", he assumed because of my tone.

„No! No, no! I want to be here!", I defened myself.

„You don't sound so happy to be here",he said pushing his eyebrows together.

„I'm sorry. I don't like places full with people. They...they make me uncomfortable", I said while lowering my eyes to look at my nervous hands. A few seconds past and he hadn't answer to me, so I looked up at him, even more nervous now, to find him looking straight at me. Testing my every move,"You're weird".

„You and I are a lot alike. I don't like places with a lot of people. I...I don't feel free to do whatever I want", he said, ignoring my comment about him being weird.

„Why did you invite me here?"

„I thought you would like it. You're at the age of going to bars and clubs and getting drunk".

„No, I don't like any of those things".

He turned his head, looking at the front door of the bar and then back at me, looking me straight into my eyes, making me unable to move my gaze.

He smiled,"Wanna get out of here?"

I didn't even think about it for a second. My heart stopped, I was not expecting him to say it but I was _really _happy he did. I just smiled and nodded in agreement.

* * *

**So, this chapter is longer than the first 3 and I hope you like this.**

**please leave reviews, because if I get more reviews I'll post a new chapter sooner**

**- love, Lucy**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella's POV:**

He grabbed my hand without asking permisssion and pulled me after him towards the exit of the building. Pushing and shoving several people of the way, he got us out.

„Follow me" he said softy without looking at me.

I should be afraid, considering the fact he was going into the little dark park right down the street. After literally jumping a couple of bushes, we finally arrived at the park.

„This park doesn't have doors or something?"

„I like challenges" he said giggling.

That took me by suprise. He was always so serious with me, so seeing him giggle was a great turn of events. We sat at a bench, and he still had a smile on his face.

„What?" I asked him, trying to hold my laugh. It was just so pleasing and amazing and beautiful seeing him smiling. His lips turned into a crooked smile. I'm still wondering how can a person look so good.

„You're probably the only lady that would jump bushes with me" he said, turning around to look at me. He raised his hand and softly removed a flower that was stuck there, only now I noticed what he was wearing. A black tight shirt that made his pale skin look even more pale. His hair looked brown in the dark, but his eyes were more golden than I have ever seen them. How was it possible for someone to change the shades of their eye color, day by day? He wore light blue jeans with black sneakers, looking so casual. He was so sexy...

„So?" he asked me. I didn't even realize, I was staring at him like a complete idiot and I missed what he asked me.

„I'm sorry, what?"

He giggled again.

„I said, would you take this flower from me?"

My eyes popped, his voice was soft and sensual. He was leaning towards me, getting closer to me.

„Of course" was the only thing I could come out, giving him a smile.

„Smiling looks good on you"

„Yes, thank you, but don't get used to it".

„Why?"

„I don't know, I have a feeling that we won't get to do that again for a while" I said biting my lip. In an instant he raised his hand and with his finger, he pulled my lip from my teeth.

„Do what?" he asked softly.

„Hang out together" I said lowering my head down.

„Why would you want that?" he asked me getting closer a few inches.

My breathing got fast, my heart was pounding in my chest making it impossible to answer. I raised my head up and looked at him.

„You really want to hang out with me Miss Swan?" he asked, again. Capturing me with his gaze, looking straight into my soul.

I just nodded in answer.

„I' dlike to do that again, too" he said, lowering his eyes, looking at my hands „and I'll ask you out again Miss Swan, be sure of that. But"...he paused „you should be afraid of me".


	6. Chapter 6

**Bella's POV:**

Seconds passed, minutes, and hedidn't speak after his latest sentence, neither did I. I was thinking and wondering what the hell did that mean? 'You should be afraid of me', I got that he is weird, but dangerous? Nah, no way, and the fact was that when I look at him, something dark comes out of his facial features. Yes, I admit that, but I don't see how he can be a danger to me.

''You're not going to say anything?" he asked me, his gaze locking on me.

''What do you want me to say?"

„Are you afraid of me?"

„Nope."

„Damn it, Bella" he said furious standing up from the banch, it was the first time he didn't call me Miss Swan or Isabella, and my heart skipped a beat at that. His voice, sweet, careful, and angry. He was walking back and forth, back and forth, in front of me.

„What is it Edward?" I asked him, and used his name like he did with me. The moment his name came out of mouth, his feet rooted to the ground and his hand turned with so much speed towards me. He just stood there looking at me, just as I did. And he didn't answer my question, all he did was smile. Wide. A smile I've _never_ seen before. I can honestly say that, that smile touched his soul. After a few seconds, he extended his arm and helped me to get up from the bench.

„Come, let's get you home. It's late."

We jumped bushes again and he was giggling the whole time. I was getting mad because all my clothes were getting all dirty and that was not a good thing, considering that I don't have much clothes. When we finally get past the bushes, he whispered, „Amazing" loud enough for me to hear.

When we got to the parking lot, I insisted on going home with my car. I wouldn't want to have to explain to Angela.

„But...that is what men do, driving the ladies home" he joked.

„Well, I don't see any lady here, I'm just a girl."

„And boys don't drive the girls home?" he gave me a half smile...God! You could have an orgasm by just looking at him.

„Mr. Cullen..." I said looking at my feet, „are you insisting to drive me home just because you want to kiss me?" I continued and reised my eyes to look at him. He seemed schocked and he changed his gaze, now looking deep into the woods.

„Why did you just call me Mr. Cullen? No more Edward?" was the only thing he said, standing there looking at me, waiting.

„Edward" I said smiling at him, but he did nothing, he just lowered his eyes and left. He got to his silver Volvo, got in and left without even looking at me.

My mouth dropped into a big O by his action, but it was getting late and I had to go.

On my way home I tried so hard to hold my tears. Why did he left like that? Was it something I said? Something I did? Yes. Yes! My stupid idea about him kissing me. Why did I have to get so far?

When I got home, Alice was waiting on my front door. It was late and she was walking nervously. I quickly got out of my car, leaving the engine open. What happened?

I runned to her with my heart beating fast.

„Alice! Are you alright?" I asked worried.

She just turned her head to face me, her eyes dark and angry.

„You went out with my brother? Angela told me! What were you even thinking, Bella? What?" she yelled at me.

„Alice keep your voice down. Isn't Edward home yet?"

„Oh! It's not Mr. Cullen anymore, now it's Edward?"

„Alice, what's wrong? What did I do?" I pleaded her to tell me, my eyes already watery.

„Why, from all the people, you had to go out with my brother?"

„Because he asked me to!" I now yelled.

Her face went a few shades more pale, if that was even possible. Her expression went black, she was blank, almost empty.

„He asked you?" she asked me, looking into my eyes with no expression.

„Actually, he demanded it. Yeah, that is the right way to put it, he never asked me, he jsut said it."

„And you said yes?" her voice so low, nearly a whisper.

„No, Alice. I didn't even answer him or think about it, he just said it and left. He's my boss, and he knew you got me to work, and he was mad. You want more reasons why I actually had to go?"

„That's the only reason why you want, Bella? Just to calm him down? You don't like him, do you?"

I didn't answer that, I couldn't, I didn't want to lie. By telling the truth obviously I would get her more angry. There's no doubt that she doesn't want me to date her brother.

„The silence says it all. Just...Just stay away from him!" was all she said while she turned around and left.

* * *

_**So, do you like it?**_

_**Please leave reviews and tell me if you have any idea what Edward's secret is?**_

_**Love Lucy**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Bella's POV:**

I tried so hard to control my tears. It was a good night most of the time, but then the way he left, the way Alic talked to me. Have I done anything right today?

The moment I got in the house and closed the door behind me, I let it all out. I was crying and yelling names.

''What the hell do you want from me?" I screamed to nothing particular. ''What did I do? What did I say? The one leaves me without saying anything, and the other...The other claims to be my friend and she tells me to stay away from her brother?! When was I close to him in the first place? I need this job...I do! But this is just to much!" I was yelling and crying, and I shoved my face into my hands.

I hadn't notice Angela until she spoke.

''You can't trust anyone, Bella. He's weird, and so is Alice, and I bet all of them are. I don't understand what problem does Alice have, because the moment you left, I went outside to take some air. And she was sitting on her porch like an old widow. She asked me: ''She finally left?" and when I nodded in agreement, she almost cried."

''Seriously?"

''Yeah...pretty weird stuff are going in this family, I tell you. Do you want some tea? Or hot chocolate?"

''Hot chocolate would be great."

She went to the kitchen to prepare my chocolate and I went to my room.

I looked myself at the mirrow and saw I looked scary. The mascara was not waterproof and neither was the eye pencil. I was looking like a clown with my red lips. I just stood there looking at myself. I was pathetic! What was I crying for? My boss? My fake friend?

I cleaned myself and walked to my door. I began walking to the living room to where was Angela, but stopped when I heard her talking to Alice. I tried to hear what they were talking about.

''You were very rude to her. She doesn't want to see you" Angle said.

''Did you tell her I'm here? Did she said to you she doesn't want to see me?" Alice asked her.

''No, I don't have to, I know my friend.''

''Angela, please, give me a chance to explain myself.''

''Not today, Alice. Just go!''

''No!''

''What do you mean no? I'll call the police!''

''Go ahead, they won't do anything. I can kill them in a second.''

Wait...What? Did she just say what I think she said...Kill them? Was she serious? Nah, she must be joking.

''Keep your voice down!'' Angela told her. She was not upset by what Alice just said? Of course not...because she was obviously kidding.

''You know I can do it. Tell Bella to come down!'' Alice yelled at her.

''I know you can do it, you idiot, but Bella doesn't. So what Alice? Are you gonna tell her everything? I bet she has already heard a lot!'' Angela yelled back.

I took a few steps back, until my feet hit my bed. I feel into it. I kept looking at the wall like a lunatic.

What just happened? Ok! Ok! Keep it together Bella. Alice said she could kill the police officers in a second. Angela then told her to keep her voice down while she was saying that she does know she can do it. So...So she was not joking. She was actually talking about killing people, and Angela was perfectly fine with it.

And then Angela asked her if she was gonna tell everything to me? What everything? What was there I didn't know?

I pulled myself together, got out of the bed and decided to go down and demand an explain. I opened the door and heard Alice saying to Angela.

''Angela, we have to keep her safe. I have seen things, bad things. Things that don't involve Bella being alive, so please, keep an eye on her.'' And then I heard the door close.

''Bella!'' Angela yelled ''Come sweetie, your drink is ready.''

* * *

_**Hey guys.**_

_**So, you like it?**_

_**please leave some reviews and tell me what do you think is Edward's secret? and if you have any idea what will happen next?**_

_**- Love Lucy**_


End file.
